The Summer Life
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: 16 year old Rachel Berry was looking forward to spending the summer with her cousins but they were busy. Her childhood best friends invited her to say with them for the summer in the Hamptons. There she meets Noah Puckerman who she falls for on first night in town. She'll be catching on her past and finding romance. Find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Summer Life**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Rachel Barbra Berry was looking forwards to spending the summer with her cousins in California after dealing the the slushie facials and losing Regionals. This was her break before Junior Year. Boy was she wrong. Instead her Dads surprised her by sending her to stay with her childhood friends in The Hamptons. There she helps her best friends out with watching the younger siblings while Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery are busy with work. All the girls will get paid for their work. **

******On the first day she meets the Montgomery's in house pool boy/Landscaper Noah Puckerman who changes her mind about having a crappy summer, She couldn't help but be attracted to this guy on her first night. **

**This summer will change her life forever. ****Enjoy. **

* * *

**1. Starting Fresh, Yacht Party.**

16 year old Rachel Barbra Berry who was born and raised in Lima Ohio, was looking forwards to spending time with her cousins Desiree and Ella Berry in California since it was summer break. She had a few more minutes of Glee club practice. She felt eyes on her as she sat in the front row in the choir room.

"We get one more year to win Regionals." She jumped up and hugged Mr. Schue as everybody cheered. She sat down and listened to Mr. Schue sing with Sam Evans. She looked around and saw Quinn giving her sad hopeful eyes and she looked away. She felt a hand on her knee and stared at her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson.

"Did that kiss we shared before Regionals mean we're back together?" He whispered. She regrets kissing him in the hallway because sure he was there for her after Jesse but she wasn't over him cheating on her with her ex best friend Quinn Fabray. Everybody in this school loved Quinn Fabray except for her.

"No Finn we're not back together. I need to be single for awhile." Mr. Schue lets them go for the summer. Rachel got up with her bag and looked at him.

"Have a good summer and I'll see you when school starts." She walked out with Kurt and Mercedes. She had two best friends at McKinkley High and they were Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. They were all divas and wanted to be in the spotlight, that's why they got along so well, sure they have their moments but they always stick together.

"We're going to miss you this summer, make sure you do some amazing shopping for me." Kurt tells her as they hugged. Rachel giggles saying that she will. She hugs Mercedes who told her to look out for cute boys so she can get over Finn Hudson and Jesse St. James. They said there good byes.

Rachel walked towards the front to go to her car. Her Sophomore year was interesting. She had to deal with not one but two boyfriends breaking her heart. She was tired of high school boys. Finn Hudson cheated on her with her ex best friend Quinn Fabray who were also best friends with the girls. Anyways Finn thought he was going to father but it turns out that Quinn slept with Sam Evans and he was really the father. They haven't spoken to each other since Rachel broke up with him.

That's when she met Jesse St. James was a Senior at his high school and they dated for a few months until she found out that he tricked her into believing he cared about her but he was just a spy for her birth mother Shelby Corcoran and then he egged her with the rest of his show choir knowing she's a vegan. She still has nightmares.

Also her show choir New Directions lost Regionals but are lucky that they have one more year to win Regionals or else Glee club is over for good.

She pulled out of the parking lot of McKinley High and drove home to get her bags since she was on her way to California. When she got home she was excited and ready to hit the road. Her dads were taking her to the airport.

"Dad, Daddy I'm home, let me just grab my suitcases and we can go to the airport." Rachel yelled before going upstairs. She checked to see that she had everything and looked at her outfit. It was navy blue dress with white knee socks and mary janes. She has no time to change. She just grabbed her bags along with her purse. She walked downstairs.

"Come on Dads." They walked out of the kitchen with car keys in hand and they get in the car. Rachel noticed that they were going a different way to the airport.

"Um Daddy the airport is the other way, where are we going?" Her Dad looked back at her.

"Rachel sweetie your not going to see your cousins this summer. Desiree and Ella are staying with their Mom in London for the summer. You'll be staying with your childhood friends house in the Hamptson. You remember that Montgomery's." Rachel stared at them frowning. She was looking forward to this and now she's going to be in New York visiting her childhood friends who she hasn't spoken to in years. They moved when she was 10.

"Are you serious? those girls _probably_ don't remeber me anyways. It might be the school year all over again. Turn the car around. I'm not going." She said with her arms crossed.

"Rachel stop being dramatic. Samara, Larissa, Libby, Taliah and Sofia all remeber you, they watched your myspace videos and wanted to see you this summer. It was there idea for you to join them this summer. Trent and Violet are looking forward to see you aswell." Rachel sighs.

"Your going to help out with the younger kids, Bradin, Autumn, Marni and Zachary and your going to get paid for it. Not only will you be enjoying your summer, you have a job also. This could be a great for you sweetheart." Rachel just looked out the window. When they got to the train station. Rachel got out with her bags and her dads hand her the train ticket.

"We'll keep in touch with you Rachel, remeber we love you and we'll see in August." She just let them hug her then walked away with there backs.

* * *

Rachel got off the train to the Hamptons a few minutes ago and looked around. She waited for her ride to the house she was was staying at for three months. She was looking forwards to enjoying the sun away from Lima Ohio but no she was stuck being visiting her childhood friends Libby, Samara, Piper, Taliah and Sofia Montgomery before her Junior year starts. She hasn't spoken to the girls in years since they moved to New York.

She looked down at her phone and wondered what time her ride was showing up. Rach heard a hunk and looked ahead to see a silver porsche convertible pulled up in front of the curb. Inside the car was a girl with long strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail, with light green eyes, spray tan golden brown skin. She had on a yellow marc Jacops maxi dress that went to knees length. Rachel couldn't see her shoes but she knew they were Designer label shoes.

"Rachel Berry? is that you?" The girl asked squealing, getting out of the car to greet her smiling brightly. Rachel stared at her trying to figure out who she was.

"Samara Montgomery? I know it's been awhile but don't stare at me like I'm some stalker." Samara said reaching to hug her. Rachel looked at her for a few minutes and it finally clicked. Samara and Piper were her idols when she was younger because they seemed just perfect. They knew the right clothes, the right shoes and makeup to wear. They were always friendly whenever she was around. She hugged her.

"Wow how old are you now?" Samara smiles.

"I'm 20 along with Larissa. We're home for the summer but we go to school at Oxford University during the school year. Wow um what is with this outfit? are you wearing knee socks and and are those mary janes?" Samara said glancing at her outfit.

Rachel knew how to dress when she was younger. Now she dressed like a toddler and a grandma.

"Oh I had to wear these kind of clothes at my school, I didn't want my normal clothes to get ruined." She raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll tell you a different time, we should put my bags in the car." She let it go for now and helped Rachel with her bags.

She put them in the trunk then closed it then both of them get in the car. Samara looked around for other cars and drove away towards the house.

"So did it surprise you when you were coming here instead of California?" Rachel nodded. She goes to California every summer and this year she wasn't.

"Trust me your going to love it here. They have the best shopping, parties, boys and so much more in the Hamptons. We have a yacht party to go tonight. You won't see my younger silbings for another two weeks. They are visiting the grandparents in chicago." Rachel smiles and looked out the window.

"Libby, Taliah and Sofia are excited to see you again. We're all sorry for not staying in touch with you." She shrugged. She didn't bother picking up the phone either so it went both ways.

When they pulled up to the huge mansion, Rachel gasped softly seeing how big this house was. She thought her house was big in Lima.

"Crazy huh? we added different parts of house last summer. Come on" Samara tells her as she got out of the car after popping the truck open.

Rachel got out the car quickly, closing the door and got her bags then closed the truck gently. She followed Samara quickly into the Montgomery house. She looked around seeing how huge it looked. This was the biggest house she's ever seen or been in.

"Hello Rachel you finally made it. My have you grown over the years. Come give me a hug." A firm but polite male voice said from the right of her. She saw a man with tan skin, green eyes, brunette hair was starting to grey a little, fit body for a guy that was her Dads age, staring at her wearing a pair of navy blue polo shirt with white shorts. He looked like he just came back from a tennis match.

"Hi nice to meet you Mr. Montgomery. Thank you for inviting me to your house this summer. I really didn't have anything better to do."

Rachel said half heartly giving him a hug. That was a total lie. She had had plenty to do this summer and now those plans weren't happening since Ella and Desiree were with their mom which was Daddy's sister.

"Oh no problem. Come join us in the living room, the girls are waiting for you." Rachel followed him along with Samara and walked into a huge living room where three other girls were talking to each other and laughing.

One girl had pale skin, long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with a slim figure and breast that were pretty big. She was wearing high waisted shorts with a fitted light blue crop top. She had nothing on her feet.

One girl had the same color as the other girl but she had a little more tan to skin, same eye color as the other, jet black hair was was cut into a bob with side bangs, a curvy but still slim figure and breasts that weren't as big as the other girls. She had a jean shorts on with a white tank top and nothing on her feet.

The last girl had long hair that also jet black but she had blonde strikes at the ends, sun kissed tan skin, bluish grey eyes, slim yet curvy figure and breast that were big as the first girl, her eyes were a bluish grey color aswell. She was wearing a floral print romper and nothing on her feet.

These girls were her childhood best friends? they all looked like models. This wasn't fair.

"Girls Rachel's here." Trent says gesturing Rachel next to him. They all stopped talking and looked at her with bright loving smiles.

"Oh my gosh Rachie your here. We've missed you so much." The girls get up and hugged her. Rachel hugged them back surprised.

They pulled back and they pulled her to the couch and sat down. She left her bags near the doorway.

"First of all Welcome to our house in the Hamptons Rachel. You will enjoying your summer here for three months. Now I already told the girls that they will be working the summer to earn money and so will you Rachel." Trent spoke.

"You will have the weekends off because we want the younger kids to still enjoy the summer without having to do so many things. Curfew is at 1:30 on weekdays but weekends your free to stay out as long as you want. My wife Violet and I want you to enjoy your summer without working too hard." They all nod with smiles.

"Rachel I know you haven't been around us for a long time so we won't be too hard on you. Samara and Larissa are working at the store and will be doing their own thing."

"Autumn is a 11 and working on her swim meet coming up next month. Try to take her mind off it because she's going to tire herself out before that day comes. She's also doing voice lessions since she plans to be a pop singer when she's older, we fired her last voice Instructor because she kept getting yelled at and we want somebody to be patient with." Libby giggled because her Autumn really was off key every time she sang.

"I can help her with that. I'm a wonderful singer. I plan on on being on Broadway when I'm done with high school." Rachel told Mr. Montgomery.

"Alright you'll be paid to teach Autumn to sing, you'll start in two weeks when she comes back from visiting." Rachel grins so excited to teach people her god giving talent.

"Marni and Zachary are 10. Marni is into riding her bike so I want one of you two ride with her make sure she's safe. Zachary wants to learn hot to skateboard and Bradin doesn't want to teach him anymore.

"Bradin is 9 and gone at basketball camp for two weeks. When he comes back I don't want him playing his video game this summer. Please get him out of his room more because I swear if there isn't food, he'll be playing in his room." Rachel chuckled, he sounded like Finn.

"The kids are to be in bed at 9:00 after there to bed, your free to be off for the rest of the night." Trent tells them.

"You four will be paid in three installments, the first is in a few weeks. Every Friday we'll all sit down for a weekly progress meeting. Other than that, we don't really have a lot of rules here, Rachel once again welcome to our home for the summer." Rachel looked at him and says thanks for inviting me.

**In Rachel's POV.**

So I decided to change my clothes in the guest room I'll be staying in for the rest of the summer. It was a nice room with a comfortable bed. Taliah, Libby and Sofia told me that the were going to a Yacht party tonight so I better dress to impress. It's a good thing I brought normal clothes. I changed out of my animal sweater and skirt outfit and put on my light black and white striped bikini. I put jean shorts over the bottoms and a white tank top over the top. I put my hair up into a messy pony tail.

I walk out the room after grabbing my towel and flip flops. I ended up bumping into somebody almost falling but a pair of arms held me up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said looking up to see gorgeous hazel green eyes staring into my brown ones.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Puck, the live in house pool boy/Landscaper for the summer." I stared at him.

"Is that your real name? was your parents into shakespeare?" He shook his head chuckling.

"No it's Noah Puckerman but I go by Puck because it makes me sound more like a badass." I nodded and got out his embrace.

"Well I see you around then." He grabbed my hand stopping me from leaving.

"What is your name?" I totally forgot to tell this good looking guy my name.

"Rachel Berry." He grins then kisses my hand.

"See you around then Rachel." I stared at him as he walked off then joined the girls outside.

They were all laying down on the louge chairs. "Rach come join us." Sofia said while wearing her white bikini. I got off my shorts and top.

"Woah somebody got gorgeous over the years. I like that bikini." Sofia said pulling me down next to her. I looked at my body and just stayed quiet.

"Tells us about good old Lima Ohio since we've left." I sigh and told them about me and Quinn no longer being friends. About the slushies to the face and the cruel remarks people make because of I have two gay dads as my parents. I talk about Kurt and Mercedes, meeting my birth mother, Jesse, Finn and Glee club.

"Wow I remeber you and Finn together. You two were made for each other and now it's over?" I nodded.

"I never trusted Quinn when we were friends. Now she's a mom? karma can bite you in the ass." Libby said with her sunglasses on.

"Chelle we're sorry for losing touch with you. We all promised we would visit each other and we just so busy here." Taliah tells me.

"It's fine because I was busy too and forgot. We have all summer to catch up." Sofia snuggles up to me and I giggled missing my best friends. Sofia and I have the same birthday so we were also close in age. Libby and Taliah were older then us by a year. They will be Seniors next year while me and Sofia will be Juniors.

I noticed the guy I bumped into walking torwards us with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Puck are you joining us for yacht party tonight?" Taliah said getting up to hug him. He looked at me as he hugged her and pulled away from her and they talked quietly.

Calm down Rachel, you said you were staying single for awhile. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Sofia and Libby smirking at me.

"What?" They just chuckled shaking their heads. Sofia pulled me up a little and put sunscreen on my back.

"You might already be tan but we don't want you to skin cancer." I thank her then I lay on my stomach and talk to her. We jumped right back into our friendship.

We go in the water having a good time. I kept seeing Noah and Taliah talking. I wonder if something's going on with them.

**At The Yacht Party.**

All girls had their nice bikinis on while wearing cute maxi dresses. Rachel got handed a virgin daiquiri by Libby who was drinking a virgin margarita and she walked away saying that she'll be right back. They know not to drink. The one that likes to sneak drinks is Taliah. Loud music was blasting on the boat. People were dancing having a great time.

Puck walked up to her and sat down. "Come on there is no need to be shy, it's okay to be here, your here to have fun Rachel." He whispers.

Rachel just stayed quiet as they joined the rest of the many people on the Yacht. He was so caring and of course good looking unlike the students at McKinley High who made fun of her clothes, her looks, the fact that she wanted to be on Broadway and that she two gay days as her parents. She was tired of being made fun of.

"Sorry I've never been invited to parties, nobody really likes or talks to the social pariah." Puck stared at her, unsure how to respond to that.

"Hey Puckerman, nice of you to join us. Here is your beer." A girl with a raspy voice spoke walking towards them and hands Puck his favorite beer.

They look away from each other and stared at the the girl now standing in front of them. Rachel noticed that she was very pretty.

She had light brown hair, light blue eyes, sun kissed tan skin, slim figure just by the way she looked in her bikini clad body. She was pretty tall.

"I told you I would be here Stacy. This is Rachel Berry, this is Stacy Moore, Her Mom owns this Yacht." Rachel nods smiling politely before taking a sip of her drink.

"Rachel is staying with the Montgomery's this summer." She stook her hand out for Rachel to shake.

"Nice to meet you Rachel. Welcome to the Hamptons." Stacy pulls her away from Puck and starts talking to her as they danced with the .

He took a swig of his beer, watching Rachel take off her dress, showing off her black and white striped bikini clad body. He walked over to his best friend Chris Andrews who was a stuck up guy that was pretty rich and loved to spoil lots of girls he hooks up with him. He became friends with him in middle school and he's always been like this.

Puck might be from New York but he doesn't live the _luxurious_ life as most people do when they come to the Hamptons. No he grew up in Brooklyn with his mom Debbie and his little sister Sara. His mom is a nurse which doesn't pay much so he took up a job working for the Montgomery's after his mom's boss who just happens to be Trent, saw that she was having trouble with her bills. He had to beg Trent to work for his family. He agreed to it and has been working for them ever since."

His dead beat dad left them years ago and hasn't been around since. He graduated high school last year. He was doing the best he can to make sure his family was doing fine.

He sends his mom money when he gets paid. This is his life. He's just lucky that he has great friends that don't give a damn that he's not rich like them. They still want to hang out with him.

"Who's the babe dancing with Katrina and Stacy? is she from around here?" A male voice broke him out of his thoughts. He stared at Chris for a second before glancing over at Rachel who was swaying her hips to the upbeat hip hop music playing with the drink still in her hand. She looked so care free as she danced with the girls with a grin on her face.

"Her name is Rachel Berry and I don't think she is. I call dibs so don't even think about it." Chris stared at him.

"I thought you were all about being with Taliah this summer. You changing your mind?" He nodded glancing back at Rachel who was now dancing with the Montgomery sisters. Sure Taliah was hot and fun to be around but he they weren't offically back together.

He walked over to the bar to get another beer and walked over to the group, placing his hand on Rachel's hip, stopping her from dancing. She looked up at him and listened to him whisper in her ear. She smiles nodding. Rachel held his hand as they go downstairs on the boat.

**In Rachel's POV. **

I looked around this amazing yacht. I never thought I would be doing this on my first day night in the Hamptons.

"So Rach, can I call you that?" Noah asked pulling me over to the couch that was down here. We both sit down, pretty close.

"Yes you can call me Rach." He smiles taking another sip of his beer. He was clearly older if he was drinking. Maybe he wasn't.

"I want to talk to you about what told me eariler." I looked away from him, biting my lip a little.

"Don't do that, it's a turn on for me. What did I tell you about being shy around me?" God why was he so interested in me? I'm not like most girls.

"I can't help it okay? I'm not use to guys being interested in me. They go for cheerleader types and girls with big boobs. I'm not like those girls."

He grabbed ahold of my hips, pulling me onto his lap. I gasped seeing how his face was close to mine.

"It's good that your not like those girls Rachel. I don't really like cheerleaders and your boobs look pretty good to me." He says smirking.

"Don't say things you don't mean, I'm not pretty, my childhood best friends are prettier than me." I muttered.

"And don't tell me what to do. Maybe it was a mistake getting to know you, since you rather put yourself down too much. That's not attractive in a girl."

I quickly get off his lap putting on my cover up, fixing my pony tail a little. Feeling out of place here anyways.

"I stay away from you for the rest of the night then." I said about to go upstairs when his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hey I said _maybe_ it was a mistake Rachel. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop getting to know you." I turned around, looking into his eyes.

"Why are you so interested in getting to know me anyways?" He pulled me back on his lap.

"Because you seem like a girl that knows what she wants and isn't scared to call somebody out on their bullshit. I can see it your eyes." He's making me blush.

"Let's play 20 questions. We'll answer the same question, sound like a deal?" I nodded, getting more comfortable on his lap.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm 16 but I'll be 17 this summer, how old are you?" He grins.

"We'll I'm 19 but I'll be 20 this summer." I knew he was older then me.

"When is your birthday?" I asked wanting to know.

"August 17, when is yours?" we born in the same month? that's something.

"August 29. That's pretty cool that we were born in the same month." He chuckles shaking his head and whispers in my ear, making me laugh.

We play this game for a little bit laughing hard at the things, then we join the others. I felt more comfortable around him as the day went on. His arm was around my waist all day, he was very protective of me. I felt bad for leaving Libby, Taliah and Sofia behind while I'm having this much fun.

"You look really great Rachel." Noah whispers once again in my ear.

"You don't look bad yourself." I whispered back. He takes off his shirt after finishing up his beer then tells me to take off my dress.

"Why?" He chuckles.

"We're going to jump into the water silly. Now take it off so I can see that body again." I quickly take off my dress and flip flops, handing them to Sofia.

"You ready Rach?" I nodded as he grabs ahold of my hand and on the count of 3, we both scream, jumping into the water.

**Find out what happens next. I changed this story up a bit so that's why I deleted and I'm now putting up again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Summer Life**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**16 year old Rachel Barbra Berry was looking forwards to spending the summer with her cousins in California after dealing the the slushie facials and losing Regionals. This was her break before Junior Year. Boy was she wrong. Instead her Dads surprised her by sending her to stay with her childhood friends in The Hamptons. There she helps her best friends out with watching the younger siblings while Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery are busy with work. All the girls will get paid for their work. **

******On the first day she meets the Montgomery's in house pool boy/Landscaper Noah Puckerman who changes her mind about having a crappy summer, She couldn't help but be attracted to this guy on her first night. **

**This summer will change her life forever. ****Enjoy. Oh the OC are Rachel's childhood friends. **

* * *

**2. Girl's Day, Late Night Swim.**

Taliah Montgomery was super excited when she heard that her childhood best friend was going to be spending the whole summer with herself and her siblings. Sofia was super close with Rachel when they younger but this was her chance to have a great bond with her. Libby felt the same way. They were always jealous of the close bond Sofia and Rachel shared. They wanted to have the same so they have all summer to get that. That's why she wasn't pissed off that Rachel was getting all cozy with her ex hook up buddy.

"Hey sis give me the keys, Samara is too drunk to drive and I haven't been drinking anything, we're leaving in a few minutes. Get the girls."

Larissa Montgomery said as she walks up to her. Taliah handed her the keys before glancing back at the two.

"Do you think I could actually have a real relationship with a guy? you know like Puck?" Larissa stared at her for a second before looking at Puck and Rachel who was whispering in his ear laughing. Puck put his arm around her shoulder as they talked. He actually looked interested in what she was saying.

"Taliah your not starting something are you? It's Rachel's first night here don't go all bitchy on her." Taliah stared at her older sister.

"Remember Puck ended your whole hook up buddies ordeal when he asked you to be his girlfriend and you said no. You weren't even sad about it." She knows this.

"Let it go sis. If he wants a relationship with Rach then so be it. Your main focus is to rekindle your friendship with Rachel Berry, not act like a bitch towards her because your jealous, she's free to do whatever she wants even if that means taking your ex." Taliah frowns looking at her older sister.

"Your supposed to be there for me sis, not make me feel horrible. Puck and I talked about getting back together two days ago, I just think I'm ready for something serious with him, aren't I allowed to be happy with a guy?" Larissa nodded.

"Of course you are but it's not going to be Puck. I really think Rachel has feelings for him. Go tell the girls that we're leaving."

Larissa says before walking away to get Samara who doesn't need anymore to glanced back at Puck who was now staring at her with yet another beer in his hand. He loved his beer, he drank it all the time when they were hooking up even though he's not old enough to be drinking it. He was a badass and a risk taker. Which she liked in a guy.

She walked over to him and sat down. "Having another beer I see, can I have a sip?" He looked at her shaking his head.

"You know I don't share my favorite beer. Aren't you leaving?" She nodded.

"Yeah if a few minutes. Aren't you too drunk to drive your motorcycle?" He shook his head.

"Yeah which is why I'm staying on the boat tonight. I'll be home in the morning." That was smart of him. Taliah thought.

"Have you seen Rachel?" He pointed to Rachel who was walking their way.

"Hey Taliah are we leaving now?" She smiled grabbing ahold of her hand.

"Yup I was just saying good bye to Puck. See you in the morning?" She asked hopefully. He nods towards her before glancing at Rachel winking at her.

"Come on Rach, you can sleep in my room tonight so we can catch up a little bit more." Rachel said okay and grabbed her shoes and waved goodbye to Noah.

"See you tomorrow Rachel." He called out to her and she looked back saying see you tomorrow. Taliah frowns and pulled Rachel away from the yacht that never left the dock.

Puck chuckled at Taliah's jealousy. He knew Taliah was starting to get strong feelings for him but he wasn't interested anymore. She made it clear that whatever they had in the past when they were hooking up, wasn't serious to her which hurt him, now he could care less if she was interested.

"Hey Puck you want another beer?" Stacy asked him as she danced to the music. He shook his head tiring of drinking beer. He needed some water.

"No I'm good, I much rather dance with you." He said getting up and started dancing with her. He wasn't into Stacy like that. They were best friend and they were there for each other.

* * *

Rachel was laying in Taliah's queen's size very comfortable bed wearing navy blue sleep shorts with a gray tank top. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail. She already did her nightly moisturizing ritual. Taliah had her back towards her in the bed after they talked for two hours.

"Liah are you sleeping?" Rachel whispered.

"No what's up Rach?" She whispered back.

"Is there something going on with you and Noah?" Taliah's eyes opened and bit her bottom lip.

"Why? I thought you were staying single for awhile?" Rachel sighs looking out the window.

"I do but I kind of like him. I wouldn't take your boyfriend away from you but I noticed a couple time tonight you were looking at us and didn't seem happy. I'm not trying to step in on somebody's elses guy. If he's yours I'll stay away." She told her softly.

Taliah turned to face her. "We had a thing two years ago. I might have been young but I didn't care. We were hook up buddies and when he asked me to be his girlfriend one day, I froze up and he got the hint that that's not what I wanted. He said that we couldn't hook up anymore." Rachel stared at her.

"And how do you feel about him now?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not in love with him but I might want to try a relationship with him." Rachel nodded and looked away.

"Rachel I'm not going to tell you to stay away from Puck. He seems to really like you and It's your summer to have fun." She smiles lightly.

"Alright I think I'm going to go for him." Taliah looked at her unsure.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean Him and I have a history together. I don't want you to get hurt." Rachel looked unsure now that Taliah said that.

"Would it be okay with you if I get to know him better?" She looked away. Rachel frowns and mutters Good night Taliah." She lays down facing the window and tries to get some sleep.

Taliah didn't want her best friend to think that she doesn't like that she wants Puck. She can have him all she wants. She was done with hooking up with her past.

"Rachel do whatever you want. I'm done with my past hook ups." Rachel looked back at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded with a tired smile. They hug then go to sleep.

The next morning Rachel got woken up by somebody shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Taliah shaking her.

"Come on girlie. Breakfast is calling our names. Our cook Molly made you Apple-Almond Butter Pancakes!" Rachel sat up liking already and got out of bed. She fixed her hair a little and both girls go dining room where the other girls were sitting down. Samara wasn't anywhere to be found but Larissa was

"Good morning Rachy. Did you sleep good?" Sofia and Libby asked at the same time as they had their breakfast in front of them.

"Yeah I really did, Taliah's bed is so comfortable." The girls laughed as she sits down.

Molly walks into the room and puts Rachel's plate in front of her telling her that it's Vegan friendly.

"Thank you Molly. Can I have some orange juice please?" She smiled at her saying sure and puts Taliah's plate in front of her aswell.

"So Rachel we were thinking about having a girl's day. We want to show you around the Hamptons and maybe go shopping." Rachel takes a bite of her breakfast and closed her eyes loving this.

"Those are good pancakes huh?" Sofia asked seeing Rachel enjoying her food. Rachel nods giggling.

"I would love to get to know the Hamptons. I've never been to this part of New York. I've always been in the city." The girls grin and say that she's going to have the time of her life today.

They finish up breakfast then the girls get ready for the day. Rachel walked outside to enjoy the fresh air with her phone in her hand, since they weren't leaving for another two hours. She looked around wondering why her Dads wanted to stay in boring Lima Ohio when they could living the life like the Montgomerys.

Her phone starts ringing and she sees Quinn Fabray calling her. Shouldn't she be taking care of her daughter with Sam Evans? they haven't spoken to each other as friends in years. Quinn stops calling then calls back and she reluctantly answers it.

"What do you want Fabray?" Rachel says not in the mood for pleasantries. Normal she's polite when she answers the phone but she's not a fan of her ex best friend.

"**Hi Rachel I know it's surprising that I'm calling you but I really need to talk to my childhood best friend, I want to be able to talk to you again like old times, I miss our friendship, I shouldn't have turned my back on you.**" Quinn said in a stressful voice. Rachel stayed quiet hearing Melanie crying in the background.

"Then why aren't you calling Santana or Brittany? They are your best friends now anyways. I'm haven't been your best friend since you joined the cheerios and threw slushies at my face, called me horriable names and drew degrading pictures of me on the walls of the girl's bathroom. Your a mother now Quinn, you slept with my boyfriend behind my back, friends don't do that." Quinn sighs.

**"I was trying to fit in okay? I know I was cruel to you but after this year, I realize that you were the only one that was there for me. I never got to thank you for convincing me to stay in Glee club once you find out that I was pregnant with Melanie. You are a great person and I tried to tear you down, also Santana and Brittany turned their backs on me once I pregnant. That's why I was hoping we could start over."**

Rachel is about to say something when Quinn kept talking.

**"I want our friendship back, I know your with our childhood friends for the summer. I talked to Libby last night and I'm going to visiting you for two weeks next month. I think it's time we all work this whole thing." **Rachel runs her fingers through her hair and sighs.

**"Rach I promise you that I'm done with the bullying, done with the slushies to the face, the horrible names. Everything. I'm someone's mother now and I don't want my daughter growing up thinking it's okay to throw away friendship and being cruel to others." **Quinn tells her.

**"**Do whatever you want Quinn, I'm not going to be so forgiving anymore. I'm tired of people thinking they can push me around. Earn my damn trust back and I'll see you next month. Give Melanie a kiss for me. Bye**." **Rachel says before hanging up.

"Having trouble with the people back home beautiful?" Puck whispers in her. She jumps breathing hard. He chuckled. She slapped his shoulder.

"Oh my goodness you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that." He chuckled saying sorry and placed his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing tonight beautiful?" She stared at him and got out of his embrace.

"Probably doing something with the girls, why are you planning on kidnapping me?" He chuckled grabbing ahold of her hand.

"You up for a late night swim with me instead?" Rachel blushed glancing down at their hands. He brushed his finger against her cheek.

"Um sure but what if we get caught?"

"Trust me we won't get caught. I'll be seeing you here by the pool tonight for our little pre first date."" Puck kissed her cheek before letting go and went to his room.

Rachel stood there grinning and went back into the house to get ready for the day. She couldn't wait for tonight.

**Out and About With The Girls.**

Taliah and Larissa watched Rachel get her hair done with Libby sitting next to her also getting her hair done. They showed Rachel around more and now they were getting their hair and nails done.

"So are you letting her be happy with Puckerman?" Larissa whispered to her sister. Taliah nodded as they got their nails done.

"Yeah she asked me how I felt about it and I told her truthfully that we had a thing in the past but it was over and done with. I wouldn't take away her happiness."

Larissa gave her look. "What's that look for? I wouldn't do that to Chelle. Remeber what you told me yesterday? my main focus is to work on the friendship we had when we were younger. She was like a sister to all of us and it's time for us to reconnect." Larissa agrees with her.

"Oh my god your hair looks amazing." They turned their heads to see that Rachel's hair was now layed and shoulder length. She also had bangs with a little high lights.

"You think?" Libby nodded with a huge grin on her face. She looked so pretty with shorter hair.

"What do you think of her hair girls?" They grin saying it's beautiful and Rachel felt so happy. She couldn't wait to show Noah her new hairstyle.

"Puck's going to love it Rachy." Sofia chimed in from where she sitting. Taliah turned her head away from the girls and looked at her nails which were turning out good.

After the girls finished up at the salon. They went clothes, shoes and makeup shopping. Rachel wasn't use to this kind of stuff.

"Hey girlie try on this top and these shorts, they seem like they would look perfect on you." Sofia hands Rach the outfit she picked out and she pushes her into the dressing room.

She tries them on and is shocked to see how short these shorts are. These were full on daisy dukes. They did make her legs look really long but she could never wear something like this at school. Also the top was a crop top. She's never worn a crop stop before. It was a cute top but she wasn't sure.

"Come out Rach let's see." She said no.

"Chelle come on we're not going to make fun of you. We just want to see how it looks." She opens the dressing room door and walked out.

The girls stared at her. They have never seen long legs on such a short girl. She looked really good.

"You hate it right?" Samara walked up to her and fixed the shorts a little then stepped back.

"You look fantastic, stop trying to hide that body of yours. You need to get more shorts, a few more tops like this one to show off that figure of yours. Cute little skirts, rompers, tank tops, cute jeans, dresses. We're going to make you into a whole new Rachel Barbra Berry." Rachel looked scared but they just laughed and got more clothes for her to try on. This was going to be a long day for her.

* * *

After shopping, going out to lunch. Samara and Larissa had to go to work at their summer bar jobs and said good bye to the girls. Sofia said she was going to her boyfriend's house and Libby was taking a nap. Taliah helped Rachel put her stuff in the closet.

"So do you have plans with Puck yet?" She nodded.

"He asked to take a late night swim with tonight, is that okay?" Taliah nodded.

"You don't have to ask, this is your summer to live a little. Take some risks and just have fun." She says okay.

"So what new bikini are you wearing for this little late night swim?" Rachel got up from the floor and went over to the dresser and got out the bikini she was thinking about wearing tonignt. Taliah shook her head at pink and white bikini.

"No that's for day time. You need a sexy night one." She looked at her other ones and smirked at the sexy red and black bikini that they made her buy today. She forgot she picked that one out today.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Of course I'm sure. He's going to love it trust me." Taliah puts it on the bed and leaves the room. She looked at the bikini and wondered if she should change it.

"Don't even think about changing it Berry, you'll hot in that." Taliah yelled as if she read her mind.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel quietly left her room in the red and black bikini the girl's picked out for her. She grabbed her towel and made her way out the back door slowly and quietly closing it behind her. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the pool. She put her towel down and waited for Noah to show up.

"Hey beautiful you made it." She looked up at him nodded. She looked nervous.

"Chill we're not going to get caught. If anything happens I'll take the blame for it." He took his shirt off showing off his body. She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip just staring at his rock hard abs in the moonlight.

"Come on let's go in the pool." Rachel walked over to the steps and slowly gets in the cold water. She starts to shiver. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her wet hips. She looked really good to him her her red and black bikini.

"I'll keep you warm." Rach looked into his eyes and felt herself getting comfortable in his arms. They swim around in the water just staring into each others eyes.

They let go of each other and dive under the water staring at each other before going back up. He runs his hands through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picks her up and spins her around making her giggle. He though it was the cutest sound in the world.

He leans in and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes reponding to the kiss. His lips were nothing like Finn's or Jesse's. His lips felt just right against hers. They slowly pulled back looking right into each other's eyes before kissing each other again.

Somebody clears their throat and they pull back to see Samara and Larissa standing there smirking at them.

"Enjoying your midnight swim Noah and Rachel?" They just stared at them.

"Don't worry we were just coming back from work. Go back to your makeout session." The older sisters waved goodbye and walked into the house.

Rachel looked at him and bursts out laughing. He joins her and held her by the waist. She stared into his eyes.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Rachel smiles nodding her head and they spend more time in the pool stealing kisses from time to time.

Somebody else clears their throat and they stayed holding each other but looked up to see Mrs. Montgomery.

"Out of the pool both of you. It's 1:45 in the morning, I mind you guys using the pool but your making too much noise out here." Violet tells them before going back inside.

Rachel stared him kissing him a few more times which he deepened and they stayed like that like for a while. They got out a few minutes later.

He helped her dry off and kissed her good night. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She just couldn't stop kissing him. They pulled back after lack of breathing.

"Good night Noah, see you in the morning." She kissed his cheek then walked back into the house with a bright smile on her face.

He wrapped the towel around him and grabbed his shirt. Also going back in the house with a grin on his face. This was the best pre date he's ever had.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
